


Prompt #20

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parababros, Tumblr Prompt, post 2x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Anonymous asked: Prompt: Alec and Jace have a brotherly chat, and Jace wants Alec to talk to him about Magnus & incredibletragedies asked for 2x18 aftermath from Alec's POV





	Prompt #20

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you both so much for the promtps! I love writing about Jace and Alec and the angst in the last episode was so well done that I honestly like exploring it; I hope you like this!  
> Let me know :)  
> You can always find me on [Tumblr](https://sometimesambroswrites.tumblr.com/) for a chat or a prompt or whatever!  
> 

He's a few steps away from the Institute when he realises that's _not_ where he's supposed to go, and his heart does something weird in his chest, it skips a beat and not in a good way, it makes him lose his breath and he has to stop for a second, look up and _breathe_ and his eyes and his lashes feel damp.

He takes a deep breath which doesn't feel like it's nearly enough and he turns, steps soft on the grass.

Jace meets him at the door and Alec sighs, straightens his back: -What happened?

Jace looks sad, reaches out with his hand and Alec tries not to flinch away when he grabs his shoulder: -Alec,- he says, simply, it sounds like _don't even try_.

But Alec shakes his head, shrugs Jace's hand off his shoulder and tries to step around him, says: -No. We're not doing this. Not now.

Jace steps in front of him, places a hand on his chest, not quite touching him: - _Yes_ , we _are_. I can feel you're in pain, Alec, just let me –

-What?- Alec snaps, taking a step back like a caged animal, like Jace's touch was burning him, -Let you _what_? There is nothing you can do to make it better!

-I _know_ ,- Jace says, just as strongly, and he sounds like he's in pain too, frustration making his voice rough, -I know, but just – let me be there!

Alec looks away, breathing heavily, his fists shaking: -Please,- he says, darkly, -Please, I don't – -, but he can't finish, presses his fists into his thighs.

-You don't _what_?- Jace takes a step forward, bends his neck to try to look him in the eyes, - _Talk_ to me!

-It was my fault,- Alec bites out, finally looking at him, defiant, like he's daring him to contradict him, -I don't _deserve_ it, alright?- he spits out, like he needs to get as far away as possible from that part of himself, -Just let me go.

But Jace is looking at him like his heart just broke, and that's just _perfect_ because now they're both in pain and Alec can't stand it, his pain flowing into Jace and Jace's pain flowing into him, so he just steps forward, thinks _Jace will deal_ , but Jace's arms are around him, tight and anchoring, and Alec instinctively fights against it, tries to shake Jace's arms off his own, pushes against his chest but Jace holds on tighter, moves with him to keep him there, -It was _not_ your fault, you hear me? It was a difficult situation and you did what you thought was _right_ , because that's what you _do_.

Jace sounds out of breath but he keeps fighting, keeps talking, -It will be alright.-, and Alec just _gives up_ , stops struggling, and Jace's arms are still around him, holding him tight as Alec _sags_ against him, not finding it in himself to keep fighting.

His eyes are wet.

-I'm going to kick his ass if I have to,- Jace says, low, and Alec knows he would.

He chuckles, wet and weak, exhaling against Jace's leather jacket: -Thanks.

-Anything for you, brother.


End file.
